Ne pars pas
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Voilà ma version de la scéne finale au feu de camp entre Sawyer et Kate dans Born to Run épisode 122


Voilà je sais pas pourquoi nostalgique de BTR lol j'ai envie de changer la fin de l'épisode

Elle était là le regard perdu dans le feu, son passé était dévoilé, aux yeux de tous elle n'était plus Kate la débrouillarde, la courageuse mais Kate la criminelle. Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait au fur et à mesure que les flammes dansaient, elle se sentait apaisé, elle n'avait plus à jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, être soi même enfin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres un bref instant avant que la tristesse l'envahissait peu à peu. Demain le radeau allait partir, sa ruse pour le faire quitter le radeau et rester ici était vain.

-J'ai repris ma place sur le radeau.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et déclara :

-Heureuse de te l'entendre dire...

-Michael dirige l'expédition, on lève les voiles demain…

-Est ce que t'es venu pour t'excuser Sawyer ?

Sawyer sourit

-Désolé, c'est pas vraiment mon truc…. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix...

-Je ne t'ai pas laisser le choix?j'ai fait ce que j'avais a faire...!

**-Tu m'as dit que tu voulais ma place et que tu ferais tout pour l'avoir..Faut croire que je t'ai prise au sérieux...**

Il y eut un silence pesant, Kate sourit. Sawyer se sentit mal à l'aise, il décida de partir.

-Ouais voilà, je prépare mes valises…

Il commence à partir quand Kate lui demanda :

-Et toi, pourquoi tu tiens tant à monter sur ce radeau ?

Il se retourna mais ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis avoua :

-Parce que je ne vois rien sur cette île qui vaille la peine de rester...

Kate baissa les yeux, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis des années, juste une quarantaine de jours mais le voir partir signifier peut-être ne jamais le revoir. De un parce qu'ils pourraient avoir un accident, de deux car elle pourrait se retrouver sous peu sous les barreaux…

Sawyer attendait…Mais quoi ? Depuis qu'il était sur cette île, il changeait petit à petit, lui si indépendant attendait un geste d'une femme, une femme pour qui il ressentait plus qu'une simple complicité, une femme qui l'avait fait changer…

Le silence était pesant, les minutes s'écoulaient sans savoir ce que serait l'issue de cette conversation. Petit à petit, il se disait qu'il s'était trompé qu'elle ne dirait jamais ses mots qu'il attendait tant…Le temps fila, une brise fouetta son visage, il soupira puis décida de partir.

Kate réagit finalement en le voyant commencer à partir. Elle avait peur, depuis la mort de Tom son cœur s'était fermé, depuis tout ce temps elle ne s'était accordé aucun amour mais là, en cet instant, n'était-elle pas entrain de manquer quelque chose ?

-Ne pars pas !

Voilà les mots qui avaient pu franchir ses lèvres. Sawyer s'arrêta, un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il demanda :

-Pourquoi je ferais ça Freckles ?

-Parce que tu as quelque chose ici qui vaille la peine de rester…

Il se retourna et demanda en prenant un air surpris :

-Ah oui et quoi ?

-Moi.

-Toi ?

Elle baissa les yeux et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis releva la tête.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pas maintenant…

-Tu iras te consoler dans les bras du doc !

Kate le foudroya du regard puis s'approcha et le gifla.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Si je voulais vraiment être avec Jack, je ne te dirais pas ses mots !

Il soupira puis assura faiblement :

-Je ne suis pas le mec parfait Kate.

-J'ai aimé un homme bon, et je n'ai pas envie de refaire la même erreur, je ne suis pas parfaite non plus, et je te vois comme mon égal à tout point, je me sens plus moi, je n'ai pas à tricher. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu restes ?

-Rien.

Elle se sentit soulager mais en croisant son regard elle comprit qu'elle se trompait. Sawyer lui fit un sourire sincère et caressa sa joue.

-Je dois partir Kate.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une envie de jouer les héros ! Lança t-il d'un ton ironique.

Elle sourit à son tour et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour ?

-Bien sur, j'aurais quelque chose à récupérer.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit sa lettre.

-Tu me la garderas le temps qu'on se revoit ok ?

-Sawyer, cette lettre elle compte pour toi.

-Ben ouais mais avec toute cette eau, on ne sait jamais !

Elle lui adressa un sourire et la saisit puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il y répondit.

Kate le laissa mener le balai, l'échange savoureux, fougueux se perpétua, ce baiser à la base anodin prenait un tour qui l'étonnait elle même, ils donnaient dans ce baiser, comme pour se prouver qu'ils étaient vivants, comme pour se prouver qu'ils y avaient une bouée à laquelle s'accrochait, il posa ses mains sur ses joues, elle décida de glisser une main sur sa nuque se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. La bataille de langue commença, se cherchant, s'éloignant, jouant, une fusion réelle s'était formée, rien que dans ce baiser. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante que ce baiser avait ce tel effet sur elle ou était-ce autre chose ? Kate n'essaya pas de réfléchir, elle voulait vivre cet instant au maximum et c'est avec regret qu'elle s'écarta après de longues minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

-Sawyer je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il reprit ses lèvres avec passion. Elle ne s'éloigna pas, ne le repoussa pas et reprit le baiser. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser quelques heures auparavant qu'elle partagerait un baiser si fougueux, si ardent en compagnie de Sawyer. Sa main monta dans ses cheveux qu'elle serra tandis qu'une autre se déposa sur son menton. Le balai de langues reprit, les doigts de Kate se posèrent à la commissure de la lèvre inférieure. Kate se retira du baiser, ses doigts passèrent sur la bouche, elle déposa d'infime baiser suivant le trajet qu'avait fait ses doigts. Sa main s'égara sur sa barbe naissante. La jeune femme passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure avant de reprendre un baiser encore plus enflammé. Une nouvelle danse reprit, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter sa chaleur, elle se sentait bien, apaisée…sa langue caressa la sienne, elles se rencontrent à nouveau, se cherchèrent. C'était un jeu qui leur été habile, un jeu qui se perpétuait, aucun des deux ne voulait le cesser, la langue avait beau s'éloignait, elle était toujours ramené dans ce balai, un balai que se perdurait, plus fougueux qu'auparavant. Insatiable, voilà le mot qui définissait la situation. Sa main se perdit dans son cou tandis que l'autre était descendu à sa taille, le rapprochant toujours un peu plus. C'était juste un baiser, mais quel baiser, est-ce parce que la nuit se terminait qu'ils y mettaient tant de passion ? Est-ce parce que cette nuit il s'était ouvert l'un à l'autre ?  
La chaleur du soleil réchauffait déjà leur corps déjà fait de braise ardente, le soleil signait la fin de cette étreinte, la fin d'une nuit où un homme et une femme l'espace de quelques heures avaient ouvert leur cœur, se vidant de leur plus lourd secret, les partageant, les évacuants, se libérant… Un homme et une femme qui pourtant se connaissaient à peine, et n'auraient jamais imaginé le temps d'une nuit vivre un moment aussi intense…Dans un dernier balai où aucun des deux ne voulaient céder, elle s'écarta, plongea intensément son regard dans le sien, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire sur le moment, il fallait un temps d'arrêt, un temps pour assimiler ce qui s'était passé entre eux. C'était juste un baiser, mais un baiser qu'ils n'oublieraient sans doute jamais. Kate enleva sa main de la taille de Sawyer de même que celle qui lui caressait le cou depuis un temps indéfini. Plus un mot n'était échangé, le silence était le recueil de ce moment, le confident, celui qui garderait secret cet instant mais le silence devait laisser place à la voix, voix d'une femme qui était encore sous le choc d'un tel instant mais qui devait vite reprendre ses esprits.

-Le soleil est levé…

C'était une chose stupide qu'elle avait dit, elle le savait mais il fallait bien briser ce moment, il fallait bien les ramener à la réalité…

Il regarda la plage et son sourire s'effaça.

-Oui bientôt le départ…

Kate croisa son regard puis murmura avec sincérité :

-Je t'attendrais.

-J'ai une lettre a récupéré.

-J'ai un cœur à te donner…

-J'ai une femme à protéger.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, il se pencha et sécha sa larme avec ses lèvres.

-Je te promets, on se reverra Kate, c'est peut-être la seule promesse que je peux te faire mais je la tiendrais.

Kate s'écarta puis s'approcha de son sac à dos et déposa son avion dans sa main.

-Garde ça comme un porte bonheur avant qu'on se revoit ok ?

Il regarda l'avion et sourit.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les jouets Freckles.

-Un amour de petite fille.

Il fixa l'avion puis Kate et sourit et le glissa dans sa poche.

-Pas d'au revoir tout à l'heure d'accord ?

-Aucun.

Elle rigola et affirma :

-La prochaine chose que je ferais quand je te retrouve c'est te couper les cheveux !

-Hé, j'aime mes cheveux !

-Tu ressembles à Tarzan.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

-Bon, il est tant pour moi d'aller faire ma valise.

-Ouais…

Kate plongea son regard dans le sien pendant de longues minutes avant de briser le contact et de partir.

-Kate ?

Elle fit volte face.

-Je t'apporterais la paire de ciseaux.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Aucun au revoir, voilà ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les heures suivants le départ, pourtant chacun des deux rechercha l'autre mais le destin ne voulait pas les réunir une fois de plus, la nuit avait été le témoin de leurs sentiments inavoués. Ils se reverrait voilà ce qu'ils se dirent en fixant l'objet qui les liait à jamais.

The end


End file.
